A Fluffy Interference
by Faeries and Vampyres
Summary: Harri didn't know how it happened. Really, she didn't and she had very little idea what the hell was going on. Sebastian thought it was hilarious. Ciel was annoyed, as per usual. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE- SEE PROFILE
1. Chapter 1

Harri made an annoyed noise in the back of her throat as the rain- large, heavy drops- fell on her head again. Shaking it to clear away the water on her face, she gave a small growl as she pressed her small body to the corner of the crate in the alley she had found herself in, resigning herself to suffering through this ridiculous storm with only the shelter of a half broken wooden crate.

What had led up to this, anyway? Harri wasn't so sure anymore. All she really remembered was getting stuck in her animagus form and then a squeezing sensation- similar to apparition but not at the same time- and suddenly she was in an alley, and it was storming.

Which was odd, as it was summer and there was no indication of any storms recently. Though, looking out at the streets, and seeing maybe one or two horse-drawn carriages for the entire two or three hours she had been there, Harri figured she wasn't exactly in her own time.

Or dimension. The ambient magic around her felt a little too different for it to simply have been accidental time travel.

Exactly how had she gotten into an alternate universe, stuck in her animagus form no less? Harri really didn't know, but she supposed that she should have expected something like this.

Harri gave another small growl as yet another water droplet fell on her head- dammit, she was too small for this! One water droplet almost blinded her! Why did her animagus form have to be stuck as a _very_ small kitten? Harri pressed even further against the crate.

It provided no warmth and very minimal shelter.

She sighed internally and curled up against the corner of the crate she was in. It was better than nothing she supposed.

Shivering, Harri curled up even more, trying in vain to keep even a little warm.

As a third drop fell on her head, she gave a frustrated yowl and batted at the water with her paw- useless, yes, but it made her feel somewhat better to take her anger at the situation out on _something_ , at least.

Suddenly, there was more shelter than there should have been and a small gasp was heard above her, but before Harri could move, large hands were picking her up, cradling her to a chest.

"Oh you poor thing," a voice, most likely belonging to the person now holding her, "how did you get caught in such a storm?"

Instead of clawing at the person that was now holding her as her first instincts told her to do, Harri nuzzled into the chest that she was held against, grateful for the shelter from the rain and the warmth that was practically rolling off the person.

The person, a male she realized belatedly, chuckled a bit and then they were moving, and she was being held in one hand.

Harri instinctively tried to get a hold on something with her claws because of the suddenness of the movement, but she made sure not to scratch the person holding her. She was obviously being taken somewhere with shelter and warmth, the least she could do was not hurt the fellow.

After just a few seconds of movement, they were stepping up into a carriage, and Harri blinked owlishly, wondering when that had gotten there. There was already a person inside, around thirteen years old, judging by his height. He had teal-gray hair and one sapphire blue eye (the other was hidden by an eyepatch). By the way he was dressed, he was a noble.

Said thirteen year old rolled his eyes (eye) at the person holding her. "Really Sebastian? You stopped the carriage because of a cat?"

Sitting down across from the teen, the person holding her- now identified as Sebastian- replied. "Of course, young master. She was freezing. Besides, look at how adorable she is, and she really cannot be any older than perhaps a month. She should not be on her own."

Harri, instead of growling or scratching his face like she normally would have done, simply accepted this. Her sudden ease with which she allowed herself to be second-hand patronized may have something to do with the hand that was now scratching at just the perfect spot behind her ear.

"Be that as it may, you know I am allergic to cats, Sebastian. As soon as we get somewhere, be rid of the thing at once." The thirteen year old seemed to wave aside Sebastian's obvious attempt at being able to keep her (Harri had mixed feelings about this- she wasn't a pet, and would never be one, but the hand petting her really did feel nice).

"Yes, my lord." The man holding her said, reluctance obvious in his tone.

Though the first sentence the teen said got to Harri. She didn't care how he reacted to other cats, she was hypoallergenic, dammit! Meowing quietly and shifting so that she was placed in Sebastian's lap instead of held against his chest, Harri shook herself just a bit then jumped across the small aisle, landing neatly on the teen's lap.

Not letting him shoo her away, Harri easily jumped up onto his shoulder and bumped her head against his cheek, purring. Instead of sneezing or whatever he had obviously been expecting, he just sort of blinked at her.

"Why am I not sneezing, Sebastian?" He asked after a few seconds, turning to what Harri could now tell was obviously his butler. Weren't butlers referred to by their last names? Harri was sure she had read that in a history book. Seems these two were closer than most butlers were to their lord. "Did you do something to the cat?"

Idly wondering why this little lord immediately thought Sebastian did something, she jumped back down into his lap and back across to Sebastian's.

The hand immediately continued petting her, much to Harri's delight. "No, my lord. It seems the kitten is simply hypoallergenic."

 _'Damn right I am,'_ Harri thought, purring as the hand made its way to just behind her ears again.

The little lord gave a small huff through his nose. "In that case, I suppose you can keep the thing. Though if I get ill in any way from her presence, she's gone. Immediately."

"Yes, my lord," this time the reply was definitely happier than the other time Sebastian said only that.


	2. Chapter 2

Harri stayed curled up in the carriage while the little lord and Sebastian left to go do something. Sebastian had seemed very reluctant to leave her alone, probably thinking she'd run off, but the little lord had partially dragged him from the carriage, forcing Sebastian to leave her behind.

Harri didn't really mind this, as it was still raining and the carriage was definitely warmer than outside. She had curled up where Sebastian had been previously sitting and pushed against the back of the seat, keeping close to the cushions which provided comfort to her small body.

Harri had been an animagus for only about six months now, since about a year after the final battle. The nineteen year old didn't quite understand why she had originally been a kitten at first, but then McGonagall cleared it up, informing her that she was still a teen, and when translated to the age of a cat, a kitten.

The reason Harri stayed like that (her kitten form would not age at all) was because when she was working on transforming into the form the first time, she had been interrupted and her magic froze the animagus form in what it was at the current moment- ie, a kitten.

Of course, that wasn't what had gotten her stuck in the form- she still didn't quite remember what had done _that_ \- but it was why she would be a kitten animagus for the rest of her life instead of aging. Well, she still aged as a human but whatever.

Sometime during her thoughts, Harri must have fallen asleep because the next thing she knew, she was being lifted by gentle hands again and cradled to Sebastian's chest (she recognized his scent). Harri gave a small meow, hopped from his hands up to his shoulder, laid across it (she only fit on one), rested her head near his neck, and closed her eyes.

She both felt and heard the chuckle that he tried to smother. Harri had the feeling that he attempted to stop the chuckle so he wouldn't disturb her.

The little lord's voice was heard again. "She is quite the affectionate one, that is for sure." Without waiting for a reply, he went on. "What will you name her?" Harri opened one eye, lazily observing them.

Sebastian didn't answer for a moment, tilting his head slightly and thinking it over. "I think Fluffy would work." Harri gave a quiet hiss and batted at the side of his face- claws partially sheathed. Enough to cause a slight bit of pain to show her displeasure but not enough to not scratch him.

"Apparently she does not like Fluffy," the little lord commented, and, looking over, Harri could see he was slightly amused. Good to know she was started to get in his good graces.

And of course she didn't like Fluffy. She would not share the same name as that damn Cerberus from first year.

"No, it seems not. Perhaps Midnight, as she is a black kitten." Harri, at this point, simply stood from her position and jumped off his shoulder, down onto the seat. She sat as far away from Sebastian as she possibly could while staying on the bench.

"Not that either." The little lord now had the very faintest of smiles tugging at his face, but only for the briefest of seconds before it was replaced with an emotionless look.

"Fuzzy?" Sebastian offered, looking over at Harri. She was aware that she was not acting like a normal cat, but damn if she was letting this guy name her something stupid.

At that suggestion though, Harri seriously reconsidered staying with this guy. She gave him a deadpan look- or the best she could do as a cat- and jumped across the aisle again.

This time she heard the little lord's muffled snicker. "Maybe a less… childish… name, Sebastian."

Sebastian gave a small huff as he thought out other names. "Ebony?" Harri didn't react. She wasn't fond of it, but wasn't against it too much. "Hm, Raven."

The little lord replied to that name before Harri could even react. "Oh for God's sake, Sebastian. Raven? Really? She's a cat, not a bird. I get that you're a crow demon and all but really, this is ridiculous even for you."

Crow demon? She was being taken in by a demon? Thinking about that, Harri decided she didn't actually care.

What? Being pet felt nice and he seemed to just know where to pet her.

Besides, demons were hardly the worst thing she'd ever experienced. Well, maybe not, but this one seemed to be more interested in taking care of her than taking her soul or something.

Sebastian gave another small huff. "Alright then, my lord. How about you come up with something if you are apparently so good with names."

The little lord raised an eyebrow, and Harri had the sudden thought that this kid had made a contract with the demon across from her. Huh. Weird kid, making demon contracts at like thirteen- or younger (she didn't know his actual age) but Harri really hoped that wasn't the case, thirteen and needing a contract with a demon was bad enough.

"How about Mittens or something?" The little lord asked, rather sarcastically.

Harri gave him an affronted look and decided she'd rather deal with Sebastian's names than his. She jumped back over to where he was and sat next to him, tilting her head ever so slightly as he again began to pet her. What was it with her and being pet anyway?

They both gave a small chuckle before falling into thought again. "Lorraine." The little lord offered, dead serious this time. "It's French for royalty. Seems rather fitting for her."

Harri began purring and jumped up onto Sebastian's shoulder, then up onto his head, sitting down and tilting her head up slightly as if she were a queen.

"I do believe she agrees, young master." Sebastian said, not moving his head so as to not jostle her. Harri jumped back down to his shoulder, deciding it was slightly safer than sitting on his head.


	3. Chapter 3

They were in the carriage for another twenty or so minutes, then it began to slow down and Sebastian picked her up as it came to a stop. He opened the door, stepping out and holding it open for the little lord before they began walking inside.

They were still in London, at a townhouse specifically. Harri perked her ears up in curiosity. The kid was a noble, did he not have a manor?

Oh, no, wait… apparently they were just at the kid's London townhouse for the season. Heh.

Harri closed her eyes, letting the conversation wash over her.

"Besides, young master, there will be some peace and quiet, away from those four." Sebastian murmured, and Harri could practically feel the annoyance radiating off him when speaking about 'those four', whoever they were.

"Some peace and quiet does sound nice," the little lord agreed. Sebastian gave a small chuckle and opened a door, Harri knew this as she had heard sounds from behind it and opened her eyes again.

' _Peace and quiet indeed_ ,' Harri thought sarcastically.

There was a woman, all in red, with red hair, complaining about there not being any tea. A Chinese man with closed eyes was looking in a pot- strange and that was a bit of an oxymoron, while a girl with a _very_ skimpy outfit sat on a couch. Oh yeah, there was also a rather stupid-looking butler in the corner.

"Madam Red! Lau! What are you two doing here?" The little lord exclaimed, exasperated.

Harri didn't actually blame him. If people (who she apparently knew) were going through her house without permission, looking for _tea_ of all things, Harri would be exasperated as well.

It wasn't hard to figure out who two of them were at what he said. The woman that looked like the personification of red was obviously Madam Red, and the Chinese man was probably Lau as he reacted to the name, besides it wasn't common to acknowledge butlers, and Harri was sure that Lau was a male name so that ruled out the scantily-clad woman on the couch.

Harri observed them all as they spoke, noting that the little lord was apparently named Ciel and this Madam Red person was fond of him (a family friend, perhaps?), and that apparently the little lord had a title called 'The Queen's Watchdog' or whatever. She spent most of the time secretly observing the other butler.

There was something off about him… and not in the way that was with Sebastian, which Harri knew meant he was a demon. So was this butler some other being? Seemed like it, he certainly felt like he was suppressing something.

Harri was unknowingly distracted from her by Sebastian scratching behind her ears again. She gave a loud purr as he happened to be scratching in just the _best_ spot to be scratched.

' _Damn! I was trying to see what was up with the other butler! But, eh, this feels nice…_ ' Harri didn't know how Sebastian seemed to know the exact spot to scratch her ear, but she wasn't all that interested in finding out at the moment.

"Sebastian?" Madam Red stopped speaking to the little lor- er, Ciel, and looked over at him. "Where did the cat come from?" Suddenly, instead of being curious she was irate and pulled Ciel behind her. "You do know that my darling nephew is allergic to cats right?! Are you trying to kill him?!" So she was Ciel's aunt, interesting. Harri didn't see much of a resemblance between the two.

Sebastian stopped petting her ears momentarily to put up a placating hand. "M'lady, I am quite aware of my lord's allergy, but this little one happens to be hypoallergenic, and I had found her in an alley, shivering and soaking. I certainly couldn't leave her there," here he held Harri up with one hand so they could see her better. "Besides, isn't she the cutest thing?"

Harri realized what he was doing, using the adorableness that so many people gushed over about her animagus form to distract Madam Red. Harri decided to help, so she made her eyes go big and round, tilted her head to the side, and perked her ears up. "Merrow?" She gave a tiny little meow, taking satisfaction when Madam Red's annoyance visibly crumbled.

"That… has got to be the most adorable kitten I have ever seen," she muttered, before returning to her conversation with Ciel.

So Harri _may_ have also used a little bit of her magic in a passive sort of way to make her seem a little cuter than she was, but oh well.

Thankfully, Sebastian seemed drawn into the conversation- something about Jack the Ripper, which meant she was in 1888- after that and didn't continue petting Harri, which allowed her to concentrate on everyone else in the room.

Madam Red seemed to be rather protective of Ciel, but there was a flash of something in her eyes that was not positive as well, but it was very well hidden. The other butler that she had been observing was still in the corner, he looked stupid and acted incompetent but Harri noticed when no one was looking (or at least when he thought no one was looking) that he seemed to stifle a smirk and something… unnatural… seemed to flit about him, unnoticed by the others. Lau still had his eyes closed- he hadn't opened them once- and nothing seemed to suspicious about him, but he gave Harri an uneasy feeling. The skimpy woman, who was now on Lau's lap, had that sort of I'm-quiet-but-I'll-beat-you-if-you-piss-me-off type of air around her.

Harri decided that if they would be interacting with Ciel and Sebastian anymore then all of them required her to keep a close eye on them while they were around.

Reflecting on that statement a moment later, Harri wondered why she was so protective of these two now (seriously, she really didn't need to be, if Sebastian was a demon then that itself was protection enough), after all, it had been less than an hour that she had known them.

Really, there was nothing they had done to warrant her loyalty like this yet still, they had it.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, they all left the townhouse (Madam Red, Lau, the scantily-dressed woman, and the other butler had stayed overnight) and made their way to the main part of town where apparently the most recent victim of Jack the Ripper had been killed.

Harri was brought along, sitting on Sebastian's shoulder like a bird or something.

Ciel hassled a Scotland Yard agent for a bit, grabbed some papers from him after talking to a higher-up, and handed them to Sebastian to read over. Harri glanced at them but observed the Scotland Yard people instead of actually reading them. She could go back through her memory using occlumency and see what they said later.

The agent Ciel had hassled seemed to be how she had been before the war- naive, rather stupid, and believing he could protect everybody. The higher-up was older, around middle-aged if she were to place a guess, didn't seem to like Ciel all that much, and had waaaaaay too much faith in the Scotland Yard. He reminded Harri of Percy a little, with some Snape and Malfoy Jr mixed in. Harri immediately disliked him.

Then, they left, Harri flicking her tail and using some of her magic to put a timed prank on the higher-up, which would take effect the next time he drank a cup of tea. She didn't really have a reason, but what was life without a little bit of fun?

The night before, when everyone was asleep (except for Sebastian, obviously, being a demon he didn't need sleep), Harri had discovered that she could still use magic- specifically wandless magic as her wand did not follow her into the new dimension- just as well as she could as a human, but needed gestures for it, when normally she didn't when using wandless magic. Harri had never tried magic as a cat before, simply because she hadn't needed to, so learning she still could was a nice surprise.

The prank spell Harri had left on the higher-up was one that would turn his lips and tongue pink- nothing too big, just something funny that would make everyone believe the cup was spiked, but it may have the man becoming paranoid.

Oh well.

They made another stop after that, though Harri was left in the carriage during this one.

Once the others were back in the carriage, they began to discuss the killing again, but Harri didn't pay attention until one thing caught said attention.

"With just that? I mean, for all we know, I could be the one killing the people!" Madam Red exclaimed, a small glint in her eyes.

Harri gave a small sneeze, unfortunately drawing a bit of attention to herself, which she rather would avoid.

"Oh no, it seemed that perhaps Lorraine has caught a cold," Sebastian commented, concerned. Harri inwardly cursed, of course, she had been in the rain for a few hours, it wasn't surprising that she had caught sick.

"Well, make sure she is alright then," Ciel said, "I don't want to get sick myself."

Sebastian gave him an amused glance, "My lord, I do not think it is possible for a human to catch a cold gotten from a cat who had been in the rain for a while."

Madam Red seemed rather amused herself, "Indeed, that is something I myself haven't heard of either."

Ciel looked as if he were refraining from rolling his eyes. "Yes but still. Make sure she is completely healthy as soon as possible."

Harri's ear twitched in amusement. Sebastian nodded, showing that he would, before they returned to their previous conversation.

Soon enough, Sebastian was given an order by Ciel, to go and create a list of suspects and narrow it down.

He set Harri on the bench reluctantly and jumped out the carriage. Madam Red looked out the back window in shock, and Harri would have bet her entire fortune that Sebastian wasn't anywhere in sight. "He does know we're moving, right?"

Lau, who had been rather silent until then, chuckled. "Strange fellow, he is." He commented, shifting the skimpy-clothes-woman whose name was apparently Ran Mau.

Ciel simply smirked. When they returned to the townhouse, the little lord picked her up, surprisingly gentle for someone who made it rather obvious that he wasn't fond of her, and carried her inside.

Sebastian was waiting for them, a few scrolls in his arms.

"I have been awaiting your return," he said with a small bow. "Tea is waiting in the sitting room."

Ciel nodded, handing his cane and hat over to Sebastian and adjusting his hold on Harri. "Good." He went into the sitting room, and Harri ignored whatever conversation Sebastian began to have with Madam Red and Lau.

Ciel poured himself a cup of tea and noticed a saucer of milk on the coffee table, most likely for Lorraine.

He scoffed, sitting down with the ridiculously calm kitten still in his arms. Ciel glanced down at said kitten, who was looking completely content in the crook of his arm. Why hadn't he handed the thing back to Sebastian? Why was she so calm about everything?

Ciel didn't know, but he put the kitten in his lap and took a drink of his tea. Lorraine looked up, noticed the saucer of milk, and seemed to consider it for a moment before laying down in his lap.

It was an intelligent creature, Ciel decided, taking another sip and watching the kitten move around, getting comfortable. He didn't know why he was letting her, either.

Ciel gave a quiet curse as he accidentally spilt some tea when he was taking another sip, and a few drops fell on the cat.

Instead of jumping up, scratching him, meowing, or giving any sort of negative reaction, Lorraine simply twitched an ear and looked up at him, before standing on her hind paws in his lap and nosing the cup of tea in his hand over. Ciel went with it, putting the teacup on the accompanying plate on the table next to his chair.

Lorraine gave a small, obviously satisfied, noise then laid back down, flicking her ear a bit more to get rid of the last bit of tea.

Harri was aware that she wasn't acting anything like a cat, but she really didn't want to. She wasn't an actual cat, so why should she act like one even if she was now apparently a pet?

And while feeling the hot tea on her ear really wasn't pleasant, Harri couldn't get annoyed when she saw the expression on the little lord's face.

He looked reluctantly concerned, as if he didn't want to be worried but still was.

Harri decided that she'd just stop any further incidents and so gently nosed the hand that was holding the tea over to the table so he wouldn't drop it. He may not have noticed, but his hand was shaking a bit.


	5. Chapter 5

Harri was laying on her side at the foot of Ciel's bed, stifling her amusement as she watched Sebastian put a corset on Ciel. They were apparently sneaking into a ball to try and solve the case, so Ciel, for some God forsaken reason, had to cross dress. It amused her as much as it annoyed him.

Harri loved every second of watching him complain about his dress.

Ciel was also complaining that he couldn't breath in the corset and Harri had to fight the urge to roll her eyes. When in a corset, you move with your chest, moving your shoulders up and down in time with your inhales and exhales, while if not in one, it was best to use your diaphragm, to allow your stomach to move in and out in time with your breaths. It was common sense, really. The corset limits breathing if using your diaphragm, so use your chest.

Watching as Ciel continued to try to breath as he normally did, Harri gave a mental sigh and decided to help.

Sebastian had turned away to pick up the dress from the chair it was sitting on as Harri stood.

She leapt easily from her spot onto Ciel's shoulder, ignoring his comment about him not being a climbing post as Sebastian turned back around. She patted at Ciel's shoulder, then at the top of the corset, then bopped his nose and jumped back onto the bed.

Sebastian was staring at her in confusion and amusement, while Ciel was just plain confused. "What the hell was that?" He finally asked, moving his hands around a little dramatically, but not so much you'd really notice unless you were looking for dramatics.

"I do not know, my lord," Sebastian replied, "but if I were to hazard a guess, I would say she was trying to tell you something."

"Tell me something?" Ciel echoed quietly, contemplating. "What could it be? She's a cat, she doesn't know what we know."

Harri gave a silent huff and rolled onto her back, stretching her paws out over her head and letting her claws become unsheathed as she stretched. This, from her perspective, made it look as if she was clawing Ciel, which was enough for her in response to Ciel's comment about her intelligence.

As she finished stretching, she rolled onto her other side, watching hopelessly as Ciel failed to figure it out.

She stood up and jumped back at him, but this time she clung to the front of the corset and looked up at him, nodding her head in an upwards motion to see if he'd get it now.

"Up?" Ciel murmured, unconsciously moving his shoulders up, then he stopped. "It's easier to breath like that," he realized, and Harri gave a small purr as she jumped back down, flopping down gracelessly on her side again and closing her eyes.

"It seems that Lorraine is more intelligent than a cat should be," Sebastian observed. Harri opened one eye, twitching her tail, before she closed it again and ignored him. That was all the confirmation she'd give them that perhaps she wasn't normal. If they didn't figure it out then she wouldn't hold their hands and lead them to the correct conclusion.

Harri wasn't sure she could even do that anyway. How do you silently tell someone you're from an alternate universe and got stuck as a cat? She wasn't _that_ good at charades!

As Ciel and Sebastian continued doing their thing, Harri thought back to the life she had left behind.

Ron, Hermione, Neville, Luna, Ginny, the other Weasleys… She had left them all behind, but really, it wasn't as if she really had anything left anyway.

All her life had been dedicated to Voldemort in some way (whether it be surviving him, fighting him, or swearing at him mentally for some reason, it had all come down to him), and after the war Harri just simply didn't know what to do with herself. She tried to help out in reparations but everyone insisted she sit back and relax now that it was over and she was a hero again. It was ridiculous and Harri had hated every second of not being able to do something.

Her life as a cat so far had been good. Sure, she still couldn't do much but it was still better than before. Besides, the Little Lord was so fun to mess with. Not to mention Sebastian always seemed to easily find just which spot to pet her. Harri wanted to know how. Seriously she did, though she still didn't understand her new love of being pet. She certainly hadn't cared for it before, instead clawing at anyone who even tried. Oh well.

Sebastian and Ciel left the room, and Harri glanced up from where she was laying, twitching her ears. She heard a bit of talking, then the front door opened and closed.

Harri got up and stretched, making her way to the door and down into the sitting room of the house, deciding to wait for them in there.

To her mild irritation, there was a saucer of milk under the table, out of the way of anyone but he, which was obviously left for her to drink. The reason she was mildly irritated? Harri wasn't a huge fan of milk.

Debating whether or not she wanted to knock it over and cause a bit of a mess, Harri decided not to, because they _did_ take her in and she was grateful for that. So, with a mental sigh, Harri just ignored it - she wasn't all that hungry or thirsty anyway - and leaped up onto the window sill to watch the sky.

Perhaps about an hour later, the front door opened and Harri wandered to the sitting room doorway to see Sebastian carrying an annoyed Ciel, still in a dress obviously, and no Grell, Madam Red, Lau, or Ran Mau. Harri didn't think the carriage was outside either - she certainly hadn't heard the horses or it rolling up.

Harri decided, though, that Sebastian carrying Ciel bridal style in a dress was the greatest thing she had ever seen.

Sebastian set Ciel down and followed as he stomped up the stairs, Harri jumping up onto the stairway railing and then to Sebastian's shoulder as they went.


	6. Chapter 6

Harri glared. Then she looked back up to the door where Sebastian and Ciel had left, who both had been amused, and glared at it for a little while.

She turned back kept glaring at the thing, tail flicking back and forth in irritation.

It was a ball of yarn.

Sebastian had gotten her a bloody ball of yarn.

Seriously? Why? What was so important (or unimportant) about the thing that Sebastian put it in front of her?

It was the evening after the ball, and Madam Red and Grell were off… somewhere… and apparently Lau and Ran-Mau returned to Lau's drug warehouse. Somehow the fact that he was a drug dealer and had a warehouse of the stuff didn't surprise her.

Sebastian and Ciel was currently out to continue investigating the Jack the Ripper case, because apparently they hadn't caught the actual culprit, but now knew who it was. Harri had the feeling she was missing something, which, she reflected as she momentaril.

Anyway, irregardless of what they were doing currently, she was glaring at a ball of yarn.

It was rather boring.

The yarn ball rolled to the side slightly from the small breeze coming through the barely-opened window.

Harri's tail twitched again, but not from annoyance.

The ball rolled again.

Harri narrowed her eyes.

Another roll.

She crouched.

A fourth roll.

She pounced.

For a few minutes, Harri was batting at the ball and chasing it around, but after she had jumped on it and latched on (causing it to roll again and her to topple over with it on top of her), she stopped. ' _Wait, what the hell am I doing?'_

Shaking her head and using her hind legs to kick the ball away, Harri flared at it a little more for good measure and then turned away.

After a little while though, she found her gaze returning to the ball and she flexed her claws and jumped at it again, rational thought pushed out of the way in lieu of instincts.

Harri decided, as she tackled the ball again, that she had problems.

Watching as it rolled away from her, she decided that she didn't actually care about that little fact.

Harri sneezed, then stopped playing with the ball for a short moment to ensure that another wouldn't occur, or that she wasn't feeling ill or anything, before she jumped on the ball again.

Why was this thing so damn interesting, anyway? It was literally just string. Oh well, either way Harri was having fun, so…

After a while, she got a little bored of the ball and reluctantly made her way to the small bowl of milk, taking a few drinks of it and making a face (as a kitten it must've looked odd).

She really didn't have all too much fondness for milk.

Harri leaped up onto the couch, made her way to the backrest, and curled up on top of it. Lightly dozing, Harri's ears pricked up at the sound of the door opening, and opening one eye, she saw Sebastian and Ciel returning.

Sebastian looked contemplative and Ciel seemed shaken.

Ciel sat down on one of the armchairs, slouching back against it. He seemed to just let all the propriety in him just leave. Harri didn't blame him, she tended to do the same once she got to a safe place with people she trusted if she was shaken.

Sebastian had left the room and came back with a cup of tea, handing it to the little lord even as he glanced over to Harri.

Ciel accepted the tea and Sebastian murmured something about going to prepare a late snack before he left.

Harri's ear twitched as she looked at Ciel's face. Pale, drawn, shaking ever so slightly. He looked as if he had seen someone die, which, if they were dealing with Jack the Ripper, was quite possible.

He may be this 'Queen's Guard Dog' or whatever, but he was still like twelve or thirteen, so he probably hadn't seen a dead body before. At least, not very closely.

Concluding such, Harri got up from her perch and jumped to land neatly on the back of the armrest, stepping down onto Ciel's shoulder and laying across the back of his neck like a fluffy scarf. Ciel's head bent forward just a small bit to accommodate her, and Harri pushed her head against his cheek, purring.

She may not be able to do much, being a cat and all, but she'd still try to help people. It was just how she was.

It took a small while, but Ciel was able to calm down slightly, and when he did, he moved Harri from her spot on his shoulders to his lap, running his fingers across the back of her head. It was somewhat uncomfortable, but it seemed to calm him even more, so Harri let it happen.

How did she become such an integral part of the household already? She had been there for a week, tops, and yet already she was a part of the strange dynamic between Ciel and Sebastian. She hadn't even met Ciel's other servants and she was already part of all this.

It was rather mind boggling, if she was being completely honest.

Either way, Ciel seemed to take comfort in petting her, so even though it was uncomfortable, Harri purred at him. As he took a few deep breaths and calmed down, Sebastian came back in the room, carrying a small plate of crackers and cheese, which he handed to Ciel.

"Young master," he began, surprisingly gentle. "Would you like to return to the Manor tomorrow or after Madam Red's funeral?"

Harri's ear twitched. Madam Red was dead? Oh… that explained Ciel's paleness and such.

Ciel took a small breath, and when he spoke, it was in his usual somewhat arrogant and commanding tone of voice. If it was slightly higher than normal, or sounded like it was about to break, both Harri and Sebastian ignored it. "After the funeral. There are still some things I need to do in the city before our return to the Manor."

Sebastian nodded, taking a step back and giving his usual half bow, "Yes, my young lord." He began to make his way to the door again, though Harri had the feeling he wasn't returning to the kitchen this time. Before he left the room, however, he looked back between the plate and Ciel pointedly. "Eat. It will help," then he was out of the room.

Harri's ear twitched, that had been the same thing- if a little bit more formal- that Remus had said to her after the dementor came on the train in third year, and he had given her chocolate.

Harri wasn't sure how to feel about that, so she just decided to ignore it and return to calming Ciel down.

Ciel decided to take Sebastian's advice and began to eat the crackers and cheese (was that a good combination? Harri had never tried it. It looked good, mainly because it was so simple).

Harri moved to the side a bit so Ciel could put his plate on his lap and she curled up, laying in a little fluff ball on his leg.

After a moment, Harri felt like Ciel was back to his normal self, so she decided to be slightly mischievous. Therefore, she reached over to the plate with her head and stole a cracker.

"Hey, those are mine, you little furball." Ciel said, giving her an annoyed look.

Harri flicked her ear, gave a small meow around the cracker still in her mouth, and gave him the most pleading look she could.

"Fine, you can have the cracker," he grumbled a bit to himself. Harri gave a purr of amusement and munched on her stolen cracker, being sure to not leave too many crumbs on his leg. "Damn cat."

Harri looked up, the picture of kitten innocence. Ciel raised an eyebrow. Harri flicked an ear and jumped off of his knee to the armrest next to her.

Sebastian returned to the room and Ciel left the plate on the coffee table as he stood and headed to- presumably- his bedroom. "Sebastian, that kitten of yours stole a cracker." Ciel announced as he left the room.

Sebastian glanced at Harri, who now was sitting, looking up at the ceiling, and if she had been human, she would've been whistling. "I see. I will endeavor to ensure she doesn't do it again."

"See that you do." Ciel left the room, followed by Sebastian.

All three of them knew it was a lost cause, however. Harri was a cat. She did whatever the hell she wanted whenever the hell she wanted.

Purring in amusement at the strangeness of her new life, Harri flopped over and rolled slightly so she was laying on her back, her head off the side of the armrest facing the seat, her tail off the other end, flicking back and forth lazily.

Laying there in such a lazy manner, Harri returned to attempting to remember exactly how she ended up in a new dimension stuck in her cat form.

Harri was slightly surprised at just how calm about the whole thing she was, but then again, weird ass stuff happened to her all the time, so she had probably subconsciously expected something of this sort at some point.

It was still fuzzy, but Harri could remember bits and pieces now.

Something about the Hallows, the need to adjust her human self, and immortality was all she could remember.

Putting just that together, and the random flashes of a cloaked figure Harri was inclined to refer to as Death, Harri guess that maybe she had somehow accidentally gained immortality due to Death's Hallows and he locked her in her animagus form for some reason.

Explains why she was a cat, but it didn't explain why she was in an alternate dimension.

Hm. Looks like she would have to do some research on Death… somehow…

Sometime as Harri was considering this, Sebastian had returned to the room and cleaned up the plate, for he now was standing in front of the chair she was on, and the coffee table was devoid of leftover snacks.

Harri broke out of her thoughts and turned her head to look at Sebastian with an inquisitive meow.

Sebastian picked her up, before shifting his hold on her so she was hanging, eye-level, in front of him by her scruff, which was being lightly pinched by Sebastian. "I know you're not a normal cat. I don't know what you are, or why you're here, but I do know there's something, off, about you. As long as you mean no harm to my young master, however, I am willing to leave you be."

Harri gave him a meow which she hoped sounded as reassuring as she had meant it.

Sebastian hummed in thought quietly even as he set her back down, though now she was on his shoulder. "Just so we're clear." At that, he walked from the room, Harri shifting around on his shoulder so she was curled up in that space where his neck met his shoulder.

She knew Sebastian would be keeping an eye on her, and she also knew he was a demon, therefore she had an idea of what he was capable of. Even if she had had plans of harming Ciel in any way- hell no, he was too amusing to irritate- she wouldn't have done so after that little encounter.

Harri also knew that if he were to figure it out (or at least realized she was stuck as a cat) he may be able to return her back to her human form, which she would really love.

As much as she enjoyed being a cat, being one constantly without being able to return to her human form was starting to kind of grate on her nerves. After all, she had, earlier, played with a ball of yarn. Harri wouldn't normally do something like that, that was her kitten instincts. Harri noticed that they were getting more noticeable the longer she stayed in this form, and she recalled the warnings on animagus forms that McGonagall had given her.

" _Don't stay in your form too long at one time, Potter, or sooner or later you'll being to take on characteristics of said animal. Like Mr Black, had he not spent so much of his time in Azkaban as a dog, his laugh would probably still be the way it was before, and not a bark-like sound, or Madam Hooch, whose eyes are still that of her hawk form. The longer you stay in your form, the more of an effect the animal will have on you as a human. So be careful."_

Harri only really remembered McGonagall's advice that well because it was the first time someone actually gave her a warning about possible side effects of something before she ended up accidentally doing it.

Harri didn't know the effects of staying in her animagus form for about a week straight, but she figured it probably wouldn't be good. Nothing ever really was around her.

Letting her eyes drift shut as Sebastian made his way around the townhouse to clean it up, she let her mind wander.

Would she still be able to live life as a normal person if these effects were there? Or would she have to make up some reason to stay hidden? How would she do that? Maybe Ciel would allow her to stay at his manor, Harri was sure Sebastian would appreciate some help keeping everything clean. Would she ever make her way back to her own dimension?

Harri didn't know, and, honestly, that kind of scared her. She was sort of used to knowing the most possible outcome of something (even if that outcome was most likely dying). She had never really gone into a situation completely clueless.


	7. Chapter 7

Harri flicked her tail as she watched Ciel go into the church, carrying a red dress. It was Madam Red's funeral, and Ciel was doing… something. A strange thing.

She, instead of following Sebastian to a carriage full of red rose petals (why was that there in the first place? Seriously, what was the point of it?), was picked up by the scruff of her neck. Meowing in protest, Harri craned her head in an attempt to see who had picked her up.

It was a strange looking old man, with long white hair that covered his face, all black clothes, and a strange looking black hat.

Harri could practically feel the death magic radiating off of him, and was immediately on edge. This old man didn't feel like Death, and yet he did. It was strange, and she wanted to figure out why it was so similar to Death's own magic.

"Heh, don't worry little kitten, I'm not gonna harm you." The creepy old man tilted his head as he regarded her from beneath thick bangs.

Harri narrowed her eyes, not caring that it looked strange as a kitten. He felt familiar, but not, at the same time, if that made sense. She knew what the familiar feel of his soul was, she just couldn't put her finger on it (and it had nothing to do with the fact that she currently didn't have any fingers). Harri twisted around in his grasp so she was facing him instead of turning her head, which had been getting painful.

"Now, what is a human doing as a cat?" He asked, grinning widely (and crazily).

Harri's tail twitched. Now she remembered what the feeling around the old man was. "What's one of Death's servants doing playing crazy old undertaker?" She sassed back, conveniently ignoring the fact that she was a cat and therefore normally nothing but other cats would be able to understand her.

The old man chuckled (read: cackled somewhat quietly) and spoke again. "Then again, you're not human anymore, aren't you?" Yeah, he didn't understand her. Obviously. But the sentiment was certainly still there.

Harry flicked her tail again, perking up slightly. Could he tell her what she was now? Maybe that'd help explain her being stuck in her animagus form.

As if sensing what she was thinking, the old man grinned widely. "I think I'm just going to let you try and figure that out yourself, however." He cackled quietly again and Harri almost scratched him. Bastard.

However, she didn't. Instead, she dropped her head a bit. It had been a long shot anyway. The old man put her down and she headed off to where Sebastian was opening the door to the carriage and causing all the petals to fly into the church.

She rolled her eyes as she used the carriage as a springboard to sit on Sebastian's shoulder. They just had to add the dramatics, didn't they? Of course they did. If there was one thing Harri found out about Sebastian and Ciel over the past week, it was that they enjoyed being a little more dramatic than need be.

Curling up in her regular spot against Sebastian's neck, Harri closed her eyes enough to give the illusion of sleep while still watching all that happened around her. Even if she was currently a kitten, outside of the church, not attending the funeral, and curled up on the shoulder of a nineteenth century demon butler, it was still rude to sleep during a funeral. Harri was many things, but rude was not one of them.

Most times, at least. Sometimes she couldn't help herself, though, if someone was being particularly irritating. But for the majority of the time, Harri had perfect manners and her occasional snarky and sarcastic comments stayed in her head. She had had manners practically drilled into her, after all, the Dursleys didn't want an uncouth idiotic looking girl with them whenever they were forced to take her to fancy dinner or let her attend one of their at-home meetings with businessmen and clients and such.

Anyway, irregardless of where they came from, Harri still wouldn't do something like sleep at a funeral, especially not Madam Red's. She had taken a liking to the woman during the brief time she knew her, even if the madam had been a little… odd. It had rather reminded Harri of when Remus had been attempting to keep his werewolf-ish-ness a secret.

As the funeral came to an end, the little lord and Sebastian headed to the graveyard, stopping at the grave of a woman named Mary Jane Kelly, which Harri knew from history books to be the last canonical victim of Jack the Ripper, meaning the murders after that attributed to the same person were either unrelated or just someone impersonating the serial killer.

There had been only five known victims of the killer (the canonical five), Mary Ann Nichols, Annie Chapman, Elizabeth Stride, Catherine Eddowes, and the previously mentioned Mary Jane Keller.

There had been two murdered prostitutes before the five, from what Harri read, but they had never been confirmed victims. The ones after Keller, though, must have all been either coincidence- unlikely, and Harri didn't believe in such things- or another serial killer (perhaps even multiple) imitating the actual serial killer, which seemed much more likely.

...don't ask why Harri knew so much about Jack the Ripper. Seriously. Just don't.

She had been a morbid child with a fascination in history, specifically times of either high fear, war, plagues/large illness breakouts, or just plain death, okay? Jeez.

Heh, no wonder she had ended up becoming Mistress of Death, what with her obsession with death as a kid.

Oh well. Harri snorted in her mind when the old man claimed that Ciel was kind. She may not know him very well (at all) but even she could tell that Ciel wasn't kind. He did kind things every now and again, but he wasn't necessarily kind himself.

After the old man left, Ciel and Sebastian had a conversation about the lie about Madam Red Ciel had told Undertaker- apparently that was the man's name- and Harri managed to figure out, from the conversation, that Madam Red had been involved heavily in the case somehow (Harri had her suspicions, especially since looking back she knew that butler of hers was also one of Death's servants, just like Undertaker) and that she had died. Her life was just getting more and more interesting every single day she spent around this kid Earl and his demon butler.

That was a sentence Harri had never expected to even think, let alone have it actually apply to her life.

Well, either way, at least she wasn't bored or sitting around and moping. It was a nice change.

The three of them returned to the carriage, and Harri jumped off of Sebastian's shoulder to sit inside of it, as he was the one driving the carriage. She ended up curling on the opposite bench from Ciel, watching him through half-closed eyes. She understood what it was like for a family member to die, and she would keep an eye on him because of that knowledge.

They had been in the carriage for perhaps two hours before it stopped and the door opened. Ciel stood and left the carriage, and Harri followed him out, jumping onto Sebastian's shoulder, which had become her sort of 'go-to' spot.

Oh. Wow.

They were outside of a very large and rather intimidating manor. Well, the little lord certainly lived in style, that was for sure.

Looking around at the gardens, Harri gave an impressed little purr. She certainly wouldn't mind exploring them. They were huge. Those gardens would definitely become a new favorite place of hers, she could already tell just by looking at them.

This was definitely an upgrade compared to her life beforehand, even if she was a pet kitten now.

While she had been admiring the gardens, Sebastian and Ciel had made there way to the manor itself and were heading inside. The entrance hall was, predictably, just as grand as the outside of the manor.

...except for the broken tea set in the corner.

Sebastian and Ciel noticed it too, because Ciel rolled his eyes and informed Sebastian he would be going to his study to work on paperwork then walking up the large double staircase in the back of the room, while Sebastian made his way to the broken glass.

"Mey-Rin!" He called, sweeping the smaller pieces onto the larger ones and then into his hand.

A brownish-red haired girl with ridiculously large round glasses (come on, even hers weren't that bad- at least, before she got her eyes fixed), probably about nineteen or twenty, in a maid outfit and carrying a broom, came out from a hall to the side- probably the hall leading to the kitchen or some such area. "E-er, Mr Sebastian! I can explain, yes I can!"

Sebastian gave her an unimpressed look and Harri almost felt sorry for the girl. That look really made you feel like shit, and it wasn't even aimed at Harri! "It doesn't matter whether or not you can explain, you really need to stop this." He put the broken pieces of china in the dustpan in her hands, brushing off his own hands as he returned them to his side. "Honestly, Mey-Rin, I've told you to be careful when it comes to handling the tea sets multiple times." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefinger and thumb. "And this was one of the nicer sets, too. Oh well, I suppose we'll have to buy a new set."

Mey-Rin ducked her head. "I'm sorry Mr Sebastian." She said, before she perked up again. "I'll do better! I promise!" She ran off, making sure not to let any of the already broken china fall.

Sebastian glanced at Harri, who had shifted during the conversation so that she was laying, stomach facing his neck, with her head sort of resting down on his collarbone, and her tail on the other side, flicking back and forth across his shoulder blade. "You won't cause any trouble like this, will you?"

Harri lifted her head slightly to give him an innocent 'who, me?' look, causing him to snort. "At least don't cause too much, alright?" He asked her, and Harri dropped her head back down onto his collarbone while purring, to show her agreement. Sebastian lightly scratched behind her ears as he began to walk around the manor, probably checking to make sure Mey-Rin or one of the other servants (were they all as utter failures as Mey-Rin was? That would be worrying if they were) hadn't broken something else. Turns out there was a broken window, and Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose again. "Will they ever learn?" He muttered to himself rhetorically, sighing and pulling off his gloves, most likely so they wouldn't get dirty from the dirt that also littered the ground, interspersed with the broken glass. After all, it wasn't like he needed to protect his hands- he was a demon, a piece of broken glass would not hurt him. It probably wouldn't even be able to pierce his skin.

Harri would have laughed had she been human. However, she wasn't anymore, so she couldn't. Instead she just looked at all the glass from the window and decided that, demon or not, it would be difficult to fix. Not impossible, certainly, but difficult. Standing up again and giving a small stretch, Harri jumped off Sebastian's shoulder and landed among the glass shards, taking care not to cut her feet. Before Sebastian could pick her up, she flicked her tail multiple times and walked around the shattered pieces, making the small shards that were more of a fine powder reform to become full shards of glass and all the shards reforming the window. The dirt had already flown out of the breaks in the window and settled into one of the flowerbeds.

Nodding to herself in satisfaction, Harri then used the window sill to jump back onto Sebastian's shoulder.

Staring at her, Sebastian blinked multiple times as he absently put his glove ps back on. "You really aren't a normal kitten, are you?"

Purring in amusement, Harri gave a small meow that was meant to be taken as agreement.

 **I am so sorry that it took so damn long to get this up, but school started back up (I swear to the goddess I am going to stab someone the next time I have like five hours worth of homework), I've been have some major writer's block, and I have a lot of other things on my plate right now. I really just haven't had the time to sit and write. But, I obviously have this done (yay) and hopefully I'll have the next chapter of The Meaning of a Name up by Friday, but no promises!**

 **Here's three little teaser details for it though (maybe I'm evil, maybe I just want you to know what's generally happening in it- who knows? I don't, thants for sure):**

 **It skipped to the beginning of the anime.**

 **The cause of the board game doing whatever the hell it did in the anime is explained for this universe.**

 **Hari's, and by extent the Peverell family's, status is revealed.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Fairies and Vampyres**


End file.
